Sailor moon y sus decicones 2
by sailorworld
Summary: Es la secuela de sailor moon y sus deciciones, disfrutenla
1. Chapter 1

¿SE FORMARA TOKIO DE CRISTAL?

Hola soy Serena Tsukino, después de irme con Bandon y mi amado Seiya, cuando regrese era conocida como Aneri Montecantini, tome la decisión e hicimos una conferencia de prensa, donde dije mi verdadero nombre, ahora soy conocida como la modelo y cantante Serena, ya que no dije mi apellido, acabamos de regresar a Tokio, decidi temrinar la prepa con mis mejores amigas, Lita, Mina y Amy, ya que Rey esta en una preparatoria privada, Setsuna regreso a cuidar la puerta del tiempo,Hotaru regreso con Haruka y Michiru, Haruka esta conpitiendo en carreras y Michiru termino de dar sus concierto, ah Taiky se quedo a vivir en Tokio, trabaja en la biblioteca ademas el y me adorado Seiya entraran en la preparatoria conosotras, Darien le conto la verdad a Monica y se casara con ella una semana después de que hayan iniciado las clases, el y yo ahora somos muy buenos amigos, a mis padres se mudaron junto con sammy a japon por el trabajo de mi padre, pero me dejaron la casa para que viviera allí., a Luna se quedo con Amy para pode ver a Artemis, Los villanos esta ves solo están en busca de venganza.

CAPITULO 1 REENCUENTRO

EN EL AEROPUERTO

Serena, Seiya y Brandon entraban al aeropuerto ya que su jet había aterrizado estaba lleno de reporteros y fotagrafos, que querían entrevistarlos.

Reportero: Srta. Serena se ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran en Tokio?

Serena: Pues aunque la idea era quedarnos por año debes en cuando tendremos que viajar por compromisos en otros países.

Reportero 2: Sr. Seiya se casara pronto con Serena

Seiya: Preferimos no hablar de nuestras vidas privadas

Reportero 3: Sr. Brandon se dice que la Srita. Serena y Sr. Seiya asistirán a una preparatoria de Tokio, es verda?

Brandon: Si

Reporteros: Srta. Serena tiene una propuesta para gravar una película aquí en Tokio es verdad.

Serena: Si, igual Sr. Seiya le han ofrecido un papel, asi que hemos aceptado, aunque solo Sr, Brandon sabe de que se trata

Reporteros: gracias por la entrevista

Los 3: De nada.

En el templo Hikaua

Ray: Esa tonta de Serena, no dijo su apellido

Amy: Ray no lo dijo para que no perjudiquen a su familia y a sus amigas.

Lita: Calmate Ray, ademas esta con Seiya, ya platicaremos con ella

Mina: Yo quiero ver a mi Brandon.

Taiky: No llegue tarde o si.

Artemis: No vamos a casa de Serena allí se quedaran los 3.

Luna: Si asi es.

(Todas se dirigen a casa de Serena, ellos ya habían llegado en la limosina, metieron el equipaje de los 3, Seiya se quedo en la que era la habitacion de los papàs de Serena, Brandon en la que era de Sammy y Serena en la suya, empezaban a comadar sus cosas).

Serena: Oygan chicos, que comeremos, no hay nada creo saldremos por la despensa mañana.

Brandon: Que les parece terminmos de desepacar y vamos a un restaurante a comer.

Seiya: Yo creo que mejor pedimos, algo para comer, no avisamos, pero con tanto reportero las chicas se deben a ver visto y vendrán a saludar.

Serena: Saben en una semana sere madrina de la boda de mi ex y el que ahora es mi amigo, se siente extraño.

Brandon: Si Serena, pero aclaron las cosas y terminaron siendo amigos,

Seiya: Bombom estas Segura de lo que haras.

Serena: Si Seiya debo cear Tokio de Cristal con Darien y luego de terminar la carrera, bueno, aunque ya tengo una(rie)

Brandon: Seran 3 (los 3 se rien).

Serena: En fin debo crear la Utopia y mientras la creo la Luna se ira restaurando.

Seiya: Las chicas querrán ir contigo.

Brandon: Si Serena, querrán ir contigo.

Serena: A mis padres los llevare a la luna a vivir, pero no obligare a nadie, aunque lo sucedió y eso que todas pensaran y estoy segura que 4 de ellos se iran conosotros.

(en eso tocan la puerta)

Seiya: Quieres que abra o los dejo afuera.

Brandon: Oye mi adorada Mina esta ahí-

Serena: Hola Darien, hola Monica, pasen.

Darien: Hola Seiya

Monica: Hola Brandon.

Los 2: Hola (en eso vuelven a tocar la puerta)

Seiya: Yo abro.

Taiky: Hola hermanito

Amy: Hola muchachos, les traje sus horarios de clase.

Serena: Hay Amy tu no cmabias, pero gracias.

Lita: Oygan traje comida, me imagino que no hay nada.

Seiya: De hecho pedimos comida, ya que bebidas habían.

Mina: Hola mi guapísimo Brandon

Brandon: Hola mi corazoncito

Ray: Nicolas y Andruw no vinieron pero les mandan saludos.

Los 3: Gracias.

Brandon: Darien como conociste a Monica.

Darien: Pues después de que Serena me mando esa carta, primero la odie por eso, pero luego me di cuenta que tenia razón, asi que la conoci cuando empeze con la tesis en la biblioteca, ya que elegimos sobre el mismo tema, empezamos a salir, y en la graduación le propuse que se casara conmigo.

Amy: Y como areglaste los problemas con Serena.

Darien: Pues le mande una carta diciéndole que tenia razón y que si podríauemos sera migos, le di mi teléfono, y le dije que ella seria la madrina de mi voda.

Serena: Si y yo encantanda, sin embargo teno que formal Tokio de cristal, solo que no tengo ni la màs remota idea de cómo.

Amy: Oye Seiya y como supiste que Serena y Aneri eran la misma persona.

Seiya: Lo supe en el concierto que dimos, su canción y va dedicada a mi y a ustedes, ademas no soy el único que lo sabia.

Ray: Y quien màs lo sabia.

Serena: Mina, ella entendió mi mensaje, incluso Michiru, que empezó a hacerme preguntas, pero le trate un poco mal y pues digamos que me dejo en paz.

Lita: Lo sabias Mina y no nos dijiste.

Mina: Es que aunque lo supe, crei que no quería decirlo por una razn y calle, pero luego con la carta me dio su numero, y empezamos aplticar.

Taiky: Y como te enterarabas de todo Serena

Serena: Al principio con ayuda de Luna, pero después con ayuda de Mina.

Brandon: Serena y cual fue tu primera cita con Seiya.

(Todos se quedan viéndola)

Seiya: Bueno, verán, se dirigía a su casa, y yo la esperaba en la esquina, para invitarla a salir, la lleve a una feria, comimos muchas cosas, y saque un osito, que no le di al principio, luego fuimos a bailar y salió mal porque, querían mi semilla y pues ella recogió el osito y al final termine dándole el osito.

Brandon: Oye Serena ese osito no me diras que es..

Serena: Si en el que llevaba escondido, siempre lo llevaba, para que darien no lo viera, por que al principio crei que solo era mi amigo, pero pues estaba equivocado, es el hombre que amo.

Seiya: Hay mi dulce bombom tu eres la chica que mas amo.

Estuvieron platicando todo el día hasta que dieron las 10 y ya hora de irse.

Mina: Brando te veo mañana

Serena: Si gustanùeden quedarse chicas.

Lita: Que bueno por que trajimos nuestras bolsas de dormir y nuestrs uniformes.

Seiya: Si que nos extrañaron

Luna: Chicas creo que primero a limpiar primero.

Artemis: Y luego a dormir.

Mina: Enserio.

Lita: Yo me encargo de la cocina y ustedes de la sala

Todos: Si

Todos terminaron de limpiar y se fueron a dormir, taiky, Brando y Darien en la habitacion de Seiya, Mina, Lita y Serena en la habitacion de Serena y Amy, Ray y Monica en la recamara que le dieron a Brandon.


	2. inesprados

CAPITULO 2 INESPERADOS

Al dia siguente, todos se alistaban para ir al colegio.

Brandon: Serena, ire a ver lo de la pasarela del sábado, pasare por ustedes a la salida para la conferencia, si quieren pueden ir(les da sus pases, pero no hagan escándalo, Mina cuida a Serena y Seiya.

Lita: No sera mejor que cuidemos de Mina, Brandon.(los dos se ponen rojos):

Darien: Chicos los vemos en el ensayo el general el viernes, ya que como pedimos 1 mes de vacaciones esta semana estaremos ocupadísimos.

Amy: Claro Darien.

Monica: Fue un gusto verlas a todas.

Serena: Muy bien todos a clases.

Maestro: Buenos días alumnos

Alumnos: Buenos días.

Todos estaban estaban en clases, Mina segua en el equipo de volvivol, Amy y Taiky en computación,

X: Serena me das tu autógrafo soy la numero 1000 del club de fans.

Serena: Si claro.

Seiya: Oye bombom te volviste mas famosa que yo.

Serena: Seiya te amo

X: Seiya tu también podrías darme tu autógrafo.

La hora de la salida llego, y los fans seguían a Serena y Seiya

Brandon: Serena, Seiya es hora de irnos al estudio.

Serena: De acuerdo, Mina vienes ya que eres la única que hoy no tiene que quedarse hasta tarde.

Mina: Claro Serena.

Seiya: Ya vamos

Los 4 fueron, la entrevista duro 2 horas, lo que ninguno se imaginaba es 3 enemigos del pasado se aliaron para cobrar venganza, Farahon90,Circonia y Blacgalaxy.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN LUGAR OCULTOS Y DISPUESTOS PARA ATACAR

Farahon90, Entonces por donde empezamos.

Blackgalaxi: Lo que más no debe interesar es la semilla estelar, el corazón puro y el espejo de los sueños de Sailor Moon.

Circonia: Esa chiquilla posee los 3 teseros màs valiosos.

Farahon90: Como los conseguiremos.

Blackgalaxi: Ni siquiera sabemos quien es la Princesa de la Luna.

Circonia: Pero ella nuestro objetivo.

Farahon90: Empezaremos atacar hasta encontrarla, pero no se dejen ver usemos estas capas.

Blackgalaxi: Perfecto

Circonia: Ah encontrarla.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR

Hotaru: La chica de cabellos de dorados corre un gran peligro, su purea es la que buscan.

Michiru: Haruka, Hotaru tiene razón, mi espejo me muestra 3 sombras tras nuestra princesa y amiga.

Haruka: El viento anuncia algo muy malo, es hora de volver y proteger a nuestra Princesa


	3. el primer ataque

CAPITULO 3 EL PRIMER ATAQUE

Ya había llegado el dia de la boda

Andruw: Vamos Darien no estes nervioso amigoodo de ti Darien

Darien: Lo estoy Andruw, de ahora en adelante estare a la mujer que màs amo.

Nicolas: Yo espero que la Srta. Ray acepte porfin ser mi Novia.

Yaten: Osea que Miranda sabe todo de ti Darien.

Darien: Si fui muy honesto con ella.

Mientras en casa de Serena

Monica: Hay Serena, Darien es el hombre màs maravilloso, me confio su secreto, diciendo todo, que el es Tuxedo Mask, y que todas ustedes son las famosas Sailor Scouts, todo pero no se preocupen jamás dire su secreto.

Lita: Lo sabemos.

Serena: Chicas hoy es dia de festejar hay que darnos prisa, ya deben de estar en la iglesia.

Mina: Si mi adorado Brandon pidió una limosina para que nos vayamos.

En la iglesia

Brandon: Vaya que las chicas se tardan.

Seiya: Si todos los invitados están aquí y ellas aun no llegan.

Las chicas ya estaban habien llegado el Novio esperaba dentro de la iglesia con todos los invitados, La limosina llego, la primera en bajar fue Mina acompañada de Brandon, la 2ª fue Ray acompañada por 3ª fue Amy acompañada por Taiky, y 4ª fue Lita quien entro con Seiya, ya que Andruw y Serena entrarían juntos por ser los padrinos de los novios, La novia la entrego el abuelo de Ray, por que al igual que Darien perdió a sus padres cuando era pequeña.

Padre: Señor Darien chiba acepta a Monica Takechu para amarla y respetarla el resto de su vida.

Darien: Acepto.

Padre: Señorita Monica Takechu acepta a Darien Chiba para amalo y respetarlo el resto de su vida.

Monica: Acepto

Padre: Puede besar a la novia

Farahon 90: Vaya bella dama la novia muéstrame tu corazón puro, tu espejo de los sueño y tu semilla estela.

Seiya: Que hacemos, donde esta bombom

Lita: Aun adentro con Mina y Brandon.

Circonia: Vaya ni uno de los 3

Sailor Moon: Alto ahí, quienes son y que quieren, como se atreven a ruinar la una boda y las timar a la novia.

Blackgalaxi: Nos nombres no te lo diremos, pero te queremos a ti Sailor Moon

Sailor Venus: Jamas permitere que dañes a mi amiga Sailor Moon

Brandon: Primero pasaras por ensima de nosotros.

Circonia: Por ahora nos vamos tiene a la demonia wife

Farahon90: Hasta luego Sailor Moon, esto fue nuentro regalo(rien malvadamente y desaparecen)

Darien: Haganlo chicas.

Sailor Venus: Cadena de amor de Venus!

Sailor Moon: Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!  
Monica volvió a la normalidad,

Guerrero Lunar: Nosotros no vamos (tanto el como Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus desaparecieron)

Brandon: Que paso Serena, pensé que te transformarías en Sailor Cosmos,.

Serena: Lo se Brandon, pero no pude transformarme en Sailor Cosmos.

Mina: Mañana hablaremos de eso ahora vamos con los demás.

Luna: Chicas deben hacer una reunión en el casa de Serena, estoque sucedió no es bueno.

Serena: De acuerdo Mina.

Mientras tanto todos se dirigieron a la recepción de la boda.

Darien: Seiya debes cuidar a Serena, no pueden dejarla sola, se que lo detesta, pero pídeselo tu y aceptara.

Seiya: Lo se Darien, pero bombom, detesta que la vigilen.


	4. la aparicion de las se

CAPITULO 4 LA APARICION DE LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES

Darien había atrasado el viaje de luna de miel debido a lo sucedido todas se reunieron en casa de Serena, menos Monica, ya que Darien le dijo que descansara y le contaria todo.

En casa de Serena.

Taiky: Serena por que no te tranformaste en Sailor cosmo

Serena: Chicos no lo se

Luna: Chicos esto no es bueno.

Seiya: Que quieres decir.

Artemis: Serena, creo que mejor esperemos.

Amy: Aque Artemis.

Lita: Brandon, no tenían cosas que hacer hoy.

Brandon: Si pero les dije que lo pasaran para mañana.

Ray: Serena no puedes andar sola, tienes qe ir a compañada.

Serena: No chicos, ademas el no sabe quien soy asi que no hay peligro.

Luna: En eso tiene razón.

Darien: Lo malo es que atacaron a mi esposa chicas, lo primero que pregunto due si lastimo a alguien, ke dije que no que Mina y Serena la habían ayudado.

(En eso aprece la Reina Serenity)

Serena: Reina Serenity (con cara de asombro), mamà-

Reina Serenity: Hola guardianes y princesa, estoy aquí por que andan en busca de ti hija mia.

Luna: Majestad que es lo que quieren esta ves y por que Serena no se tranformo en Sailor Cosmo.

Raina Serenity: No se podrá tanformar en Sailor Cosmo, por que el futuro príncipe de la tierra nacera, por lo tanto con la amistad que hay entre el Principe Endimyon y la Princesa Serena deben contruir Tokio de cristal, como sera lo desconosco y gual que el embargo antes de que se forme Tokio de cristal, guardianas de marte y jupiter, deben decidir si decirle la verdad a los duaños de sus corazones, ahora porfvor déjenme asolas con los consejeros, con la princesa y guardian, por cierto Brando gracias por lo que hiciste por mi.

Brandon: De nada, se parece a ti en muchas cosas.

(Diciendo esto todos salen, darien se fue con miranda, y aunque le conto, ella se sorprendió mucho, màs por que ella estaba embarazada, pero no se lo había dicho a Darien por que no lo había confirmado).

Reina Serenity: Hija mia, veo que elegiste al dueño de tu corazón en el presente, dejando atrás a tu amor del pasado y con el que fundarías un futuro y no solo eso sino que por ser el hombre que amas, le diste el lugar de guardian lunar, Seiya, cuida a mi hija, te pido trates de no dejarla sola.

Seiya: Si majestad

Luna: Reina Serenity, por que nosotros.

Reina Serenity: La princesa no se pudo tranformar en Sailor Cosmo, por que el Principe Endimyon y su la Princesa Monica serán padres, ya que ella ya esta embarazada, Artemis se que aprecias a Sailor Venus y se que mi hija te dejara con ella si asi lo deseas, pero te pido que por ahora vigiles a la Princesa Monica, ya que corre un gran peligro.

Artemis: Si majestad,

Reina Serenity Déjenme a solas con la princesa y con Luna.

(Tanto Seiya como Artemis salieron, Seiya se fue al estudio con Brandon ya que tenis una firma de autógrafos, Mina fue con ellos, Artemis fue a su debes, y Amy se fue a su cita con Taiky, Lita y Ray se fueron al templo a pensar)

Reina Serenity: Princesa, si tus dos guardianas deciden decirle la verdad a los respectivos duaños de su corazón tendras que convertilos es Guerreros de la luna, junto con Brandon, Luna ayuda a la princesa.(diciendo esto desaparece).

Serena: Sabes Luna anda con los demás dejame sola un rato porfavor te veo en en el ensayo.

Luna: De acuerdo Serena ten cuidado.

Serena: Estare en el parque un rato, pero quiero estar sola.

MIENTRAS TANTO

Circonia: Quien será nuestra próxima victima.

Farahon90: Que les parece la famosa cantante Serena

Blackgalaxi: De acuerdo.

En el parque #10

Serena: No puede ser, quería no vida normal y surgen nuevo enemigos era de suponerse, pero que es lo que quieren de mi, que are la actuación no es sencilla, hay pars que acepta ese papel.

CIrconia: Para hacernos màs sensillo el trabajo.

Serena: Quienes son y que quieren de mí

Farhon90: Tu semilla estelaR, tu espejo y tu corazón puro, Muestramelos

Sailor Saturn: Campo de energía

Sailor Neptiun: Vete de aquí niña (no le dijo su nombre para protegerla)

Sailor Plut: Uranus llévatela de aquí.

Blackgalaxi: Vaya las Sailor Scouts Externa.

Sailor Uranus: Como se atreven a tratar de dañar a la personas, Tierra tiempla!

Circonia: Nos iremos, pero tu chiquilla no te has salvado, iremos tras de ti.

(diciendo los 3 desaparecen y las Sailor Exteriores volvieron a su forma civil).

Haruka: Estas bien cabeza de bombom

Serena: Si, porfavor no le digan a los demás, no quiero vigilancia.

Hotaru: Se que eres nuestra amiga, pero estabes lo haremoas tus guardiana.

Setsuna: Serena iran tras de ti, debes estar protegida.

Serena: Porfavor no comenten con las demás, ni con Seiya, no quiero vigilancia.

Michiru: Lo lamento pero les diremos.

Serena: Porfavor, no hagan que se los ordene, saben que no me gusta ordenarselos.

Haruka: De acuerdo cabeza de bombom, pero con la condición de que nosotras si ti vigilemos.

Serena: De acuerdo.

Hotaru: Le oculatras la verdad también a Seiya. (en eso asoma Seiya)

Seiya: Que es lo que me ocultaras bombom, por cierto hola chicas

Serena: Seiya, no te lo iba a acultar, pero prométeme que no exageraras.

Seiya: De acuerdo bombom

Serena: Es que yo iva hacer la segunda victima, pero ellas llegaron a tiempo(lo dice en un tono bajito).

Seiya: Bombom, les diremos a las chicas, para mantenerte segura.

Serena: No Seiya, las chicas suelen exagerar, recuerdas,

Seiya: De acuerdo bombom, en la escuela andaré contigo, pero cuando no pueda quiero que una de ellas ande cuidándote (esto lo dijo dirigiéndose a las Exteriores).

Serena: De acuerdo Seiya, pero no se lodigan.

Todos: De acuerdo.

Haruka: No te preocupes Kou la mantendremos vigilada.


	5. una gran noticia

CAPITULO 5 UNA GRAN NOTICIA

Serena: Seiya es hora de irnos

Brando: Recuerden que hay ensayo hoy

Seiya: Lo sabemos ahí estaremos

Brandon: Salúdenme a mi dulce Mina

Serena: Si

EN LA PREPARATORIA JUUBAN

Lita; Serena, puedo hablar contigo.

Serena: Claro Lita.

Seiya: Las veo adentro

Lita: Serena, Andruw me a pedido ser su novia, aun no le dicho que si, y eso le responderé, pero quiero decirle que soy Sailor Jupiter.

Serena: Lita, me da gusto, y si lo haces para tener mi aprobación, no la necesitas, pero te advierto, que el se deberá cumplir en un guerrero de la luna.

Lita: Serena, te prometo hablare con el, gracias (abraza a Serena y entran a la escuela, Haruka la vigilaba de lejos).

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN

Monica: Darien hay algo que tienes que saber y lo confirme ayer.

Darien: Que pasa Monica

Monica: Darien estoy embarazada, tengo casi 1 mes de embarazo.

Darien: Que feliz me haces, te amo Monica y a ti también pequeñin.

Monica: Te amo darien, ahora vámonos a la luna de miel.

Darien: Claro, ya mero sale nuestro vuelo.

(Diciendo esto se dirigen al aeropuerto, ya que se habían despedido de las chicas ayer)

En la preparatoria,

Amy: te vemos al rato Serena, tenemos nuestras actividades.

Seiya: Bombom te amo, te alcanzo en un rato ire a ver el entrenamiento de futbol.

Serena: De acuerdo, me voy o llegare tarde a mi presentación

Haruka: Y piensas irte sola cabeza de bombom

Serena: Pues yo eh, de acuerdo llevame.

Haruka: Hasta luego Kou

Seiya: Cuidala Katenou.

Mientras se ivan, aparece Circonia.

Circonia: Ahora si

Haruka: No te atrevas a tocarla.

Circunia: No te metas (agarra a Serena y la toma del cuello.

Haruka: Maldicion

Michiru: Sueltala (Mina que salió corriendo por que se le olvido darle a Serena un mensaje para Brandon y le aviso a los demás)

Sailor Venus: Dejalas en paz, cadena de amor de venus! (Con esto rescato a Serena)

Sailor Jupiter: Hojas de roble de jupiter!

Sailor Mars: Dejalas

Circonia: Por que protegen a esa chiquilla.

Sailor Mercury: Es nuestra deber proteger alos habitantes de este planeta.

Sailor Plut: Quien eres? Y que es lo que quieres.

Circonia: Quiero a la princesa de la luna

Guardian Moon: Nunca, escuchaste

Farahon90: Ya me canse

Blackgalaxi: Muestrame tu semilla estelar (este ataque gfue dirigido hacia Serena)

Sailor Saturn: Campo de energía!

Farhon90: Volveremos

Escudero Lunar: Los derrotaremos.

(Los 3 desaparecen y los chicos vuelven a su estado civil)

Amy: Estan bien

Haruka: Rayos eso tipos me la pagaran

Luna: Es mejor que no muestren sus verdadera identidad.

Ray: Oygan hay que cuidar Serena

Serena: No ya no quiero guarruras.

Seiya: Lo siento bombom

Lita: Ya te había atacado antes Serena

Serena: Si, pero no se los dije, por que luego no me dejan ir ni al baño sola.

Mina: Te prometo no invadir tu espacio como la última vez.

Setesuna: Princesa es mejor que esta acompañada, y el resto estaremos alerta.

Seiya: Si

Michiru: Van estar tras de ella hasta que logren obtener lo que quieren

Serena: Chicos, creo que ya se quienes son, son circonia y faraón90, Sailor galaxia, pero ella me advirtió en mi sueño. (Brandon llego en ese momento)

Brandon: Que sueño

Serena: El dia que me quede sola en el departamento a descansar tuve un sueño, les contare.

_Sueño_

_Sailor Galaxia: Sailor Moon, ten cuidado el peligro te asecha_

_Serena: Como sabes que soy Sailor Moon_

_Sailor Galaxia: Por tu calides_

_Serena: Que peligro_

_Sailor Galaxia: Estaran tras los 3 objetos más valiosos que tienes, _

_Serena: Quienes?_

_Sailor Galaxia: Solo te dire que uno se parecerá ami es el resto de la maldad que quedo en mi, asi que se podría que es mi contra parte._

_Serena: Pero aquien buscan_

_Sailor Galaxia: A la persona más noble del universo._

_Serena: Gracias._

_Sailor Galaxia: Ten cuidado Sailor Moon_

_Fin del sueño_

Ray: Serena eres una tonta como no nos dijste nada.

Seiya: Tranquila Ray

Serena: No sabia que ivan de tras de mi.

Haruka: Hay que vigilar a bombom

Ray: Serena le dire a Nicolas la verdad.

Serena: De acuerdo Ray, pero al decircelo se convertirá en un Guerrero de la Luna, junto con Brandon.

Ray: De acuerdo


	6. nuevas parejas

CAPITULO 6 NUEVAS PAREJAS

En algún lugar

Faraho90: Sospecho que esa niña es la princesa de la luna

Circonia: Si, las escouts darían su vida por su princesa, y a esa niña la protegen mucho.

Blackgalaxi: A demás en las 2 últimas ocaciones, Sailor Moon no se a aparecido

Farahon90: Las dejaremos un rato para que la dejen sola y comprobemos que ella es la Princesa de la luna.

Circonia: De acuerdo.

Mientras tanto en el estudio de ensayos, estaban todos menos Lita y ray que habían ido hablar con los dueños de sus corazones.

Seiya: Me preocupa saben

Haruka: Pero ella no quiere vigilancia

Mina: Y que aremos no la podemos dejar a merced de los villano.

Hotaru: Y menos si la princesa es su objetivo.

Setsuna: Se que se molestara, pero lo aremos mas como guardianas que como amigas.

Amy: No Setsuna, si asemos eso, se expodra màs

Luna: Y si la vigilan a Escondidas, aunque luego se moleste.

Taiky: Es buena idea, ya que opone a su seguridad.

Brandon: Entonces sera a escondidas

Michiru: Entonces asi lo aremos, Brandon puedes conseguir que grabe un disco en el mismo lugar que ella.

Brandon: Claro.

Seiya: Lo siento Bombom, te amo y por tu seguridad es mejor asi.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería.

Lita: Andruw te amo, pero antes que te reponda debo contarte algo.

Andruw: Lo se Lita, eres Sailor Jupiter.

Lita: Pero como?

Andruw: Lita te amo, y eso bellos ojos los reconocería hasta el fin del mundo.

Lita: Andruw, te amo y si quiero ser tu novia, debes saber que debes convertirte en un Guerrero lunar.

Andruw: Lita, lo se, hable a Serena y le dije que sabia la verdad, ella me conto y acepte, de hecho me dio este broche, pero le dije que lo usaría hasta que tu me lo confesaras.

Lita: Osea que Serena, lo sabia, le rregalare un enorme pastel.

Andruw: Ahora te parece si ayudamos a cuidar de Serena.

Lita: Claro (se dan un beso).

En el templo Hikaua

Ray: Nicolas la razón por la que no te hequerido decir que si quiero ser tu novia, e spor que soy una Sailor Scout.

Nicolas: Ray, ya lo sabia eres Sailor Mars, Hable con Serena y le conte que lo sabia, ella me conto todo, me entrego este broche pero me pidió que esperara aque tu me lo dijeras.

Ray: Esa tonta de Serena.

Nicolas: Yo le dije a Serena que tenia que esperar a que estuvieras lista,.

Ray: Nicolas te amo.

Nicolas: Ahora que se aclaro, Ray quieres ser mi novia?

Ray: Si Nicolas.

Nicolas: Entonces a ayudar a los demás

D e camino al estudio

Lita: Andruw y te dijo Serena como transformarte.

Andruw: Me dijo que dijera Guerrero de la luna

Ray: Nicolas, y que diras para transformarte.

Nicolas: De hecho soy Escudero de la luna.

Fuera del estudio

Brandon: Mina se que no es el lugar a decuado, pero quieres ser mi novia..

Mina: Si brandon

Brandon: Te amo Mina

Mina: Yo también te amo


	7. Reunion de los guerreros

CAPITULO 7 REUNION DE LOS GUERREROS Y LAS SCOUTS

Despues de estar todos en el estudio, fueron a la mansión Katenou, para tomar medidas de seguridad, y como era viernes y no tenían colegio, Serena y Seiya habían cancelado esos dos días los ensayos.

Serena: Antes que nada quiero darle oficialmente a los nuevos miembros de la luan, Andruw y Nicolas, Brandon ellos los ayudaran, quieron que sepan que antes de ser la princesa de la luna, soy su amiga, se los recalco a todos de nuevo.

Seiya: Bueno pues estamos aquí principalmente por la seguridad de bombom, se que todos confiamos en ella, sobre todo yo, pero los enemigos la quieren a ella.

Ray: Serena se que no te gusta estar vigilada, pero es necesario, por lo menos que no estes sola.

Mina: Si Sere, dejanos cuidarte.

Serena: Chicas la razón de que no me gusta es que luego ustedes me tratan como una niña chiquita y no quiero ser custodiada.

Haruka: Cabeza de bombom es nuestro deber como amigas y como guardianas.

Serena: Lo se Haruka, pero no, la verdad es que me niego rotundamente.

Michiru: De acuerdo Serena, no se te vigilara, pero ten cuidado (cosa que no era del toda cierta ya que ellos habían decidido vigilarla, sin que ella se diera cuenta).

Serena: Muy bien ahora me voy que tengo ensayo, vamos Seiya.

Seiya: Si Bombom.

Todas rien mientras ellos se van.

Haruka: No creo que corra peligro estando con Kou.


	8. vigilancia secreta

CAPITULO 8 VIGILANCIA SECRETA

Ya había pasado una semana desde el ultimo ataque Serena se con la rutina de escuela y trabajo, en la escuela no la dejaban sola, ya que las fans andaban tras de ella y Seiya, pero cuando ella tenia que ensayar o estar en su casa, mayormente en su casa era cuando se quedaba sola o al menos eso le hacían creer ya que dos de las chicas siempre la vigilaban.

Luna: Serena sabes que todos te quieren y se preocupan por ti.

Serena: Lo se Luna, pero en la escuela me hacen compañía, siempre ando dando autógrafos, se que lo usan como escusa, en los ensayos Seiya no se me despega al igual que Brandon y aunque no me lo digan se que vigilan fuera de la casa.

Luna: Y por qur no se los dices Serena.

Serena: No Luna, se que lo hacen para cuidarme, ademas mientras no me traten como la ves anterior todo va bien.

Luna: Hay Serena, y ya pensante en como ayudar a Darien como formar Tokio de cristal.

Serena: Luna no lo se, sabes se supone que Tokio de cristal se bebería formar por la unión de la tierra y de la luna, pero sabes Darien y yo estuvimos platicando, el no quiere que se forme Tokio de cristal, tan solo quiere comprar una casa grande en Estado Unidos para el y su familia, también me dijo que para que si llegara a decidirme ir, podría llevarme a mis amigos conmigo.

Luna: Que quiso decir con eso ultimo.

Serena: Ni idea.

Mientras en Miami

Monica: Darien y la procima semana regresaremos a Tokio y una vez que nasca nuestro hijo donde nos viviremos.

Darien: Pues estaba pensando si nos quedamos en Estados Unidos a vivir.

Monica: Pero y que pasara con el famoso Tokio de cristal.

Darien: Sabes Serena y yo tuvimo una charla, si en algún momento tengo que gobernar el planeta, lo are en el lugar que escoga, yo no quiero que Tokio de cristal se funde.

Monica: Y que te dijo Serena.

Darien: Lo que màs deseamos es una vida normal, pero ella me dijo que tiene que reconstruir la Luna, para que brille mucho màs.

Monica: Estabien, te amo darien y mientras estemos juntos ese sera nuestro hogar.

Mientras tanto en el templo Hikauaw

Ray: Llevan una semana sin atacar, algo estarán tramando.

Haruka: Estan esperando que bajemos la guardia, se los aseguro.

Amy: Donde esta Serena.

Seiya: Esta en una conferencia, pero no se preocupen, Michiru esta con ella.

Hotaru: Si es que Mina esta estudiando con para su examen.

Brandon: No se preocupen Serena es una chica bastante avil.

Lita: Entonces la mantendremos vigilada.

Setsuna: Si es lo mejor, por seguridad de la Princesa.

Taiky: De a cuerdo.

Nicolas: Chicas entonces acuidar a nuestra amiga Serena

Andruw: Por Serena

Todos: POR SERENA


	9. el regreso de darien y

CAPITULO 9 EL REGRESO DE DARIEN Y MONICA

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas que los enemigos no atacaban, sin embargo todos mantenían custiodada a Serena por su seguridad, Artemis, estaba en Tokio con Luna, Darien y su esposa estaban apunto de regresar.

En el Aeropuerto

Monica: Ya llegamos a Tokio,

Darien: Lo se estoy feliz

Monica: Monica entonces Serena y andruw serán los padrinos de nuestro hijo.

Darine: Si Monica, Serena es un gran amiga y Andruw igual.

Monica: Hay que decirle a los chicos que seremos padres.

EN LA CASA DE SERENA

Michiru: Segura que vendrán aquí primero Serena.

Serena: Si creeme.

Ray: Hay Serena.

Seiya: Hey Ray deja a mi bombom

Taiky: Oye Seiya y tu bombom no te apuesto tu sobrenombre de cariño.

Lita: Si Serena, como le dices de cariño a Seiya.

Serena: Saben no, pero creo que le dire osito, te parece osito.

Seiya: Bombom, como me digas sere fecil bombom Te amo.

Amy: El amor es tan bello (lo dice viendo a Taiky

Taiky: Si Amy.

(En eso llego la feliz pareja y en eso Serena les abre antes que timbren.)

Todos: Bienbenidos chicos.

Monica: Pero como sabían que vendríamos primero a tu casa Serena.

Mina: La verdad Serena nos dijo, como lo supo no lo sabemos.

Darien: Como lo sabias Serena.

Serena: Lo siento es un pequeño secreto (rie)

Todos se ponen a festejar el regreso de la pareja en eso Monica se propone hablar.

Monica: Amigos hay algo que Darien y yo tenemos que decirles

Haruka: Que nos tienes que decir chicos.

Darien: Que Monica y yo seremos padres

Todos: Felicidades chicos. (Serena y Luna si supieran que ya sabíamos).

Monica: Serena queremos que tú seas la madrina de nuestro hijo.

Darien: Andruw y que tu seas el padrino.

Andruw: Encantado sere el padrino del hijo de mi mejor amigo.

Serena: Claro sera un placer ser la madrina.

Mina: Y cuando hicern el trabajo chicos

Todos: Mina!

Brandon: No le hagan caso cuantos tiempo tiene Monica.

Monica: Un mes.

Ray: Felicidades

(En ese momento atacan en el parque #10)

Luna: Chicos están atacando en el parque #10

Artemis: Serena quedate con Monica, tu eres su objetivo

Luna: Yo y Artemis nos quedamos con ellas vayan chicas

Seiya: Los chicos nos quedaremos por seguridad.

Ray: De acuerdo, atransformarnos, Eterna Sailor Mars, transformación!

Mina: Eterna Sailor Venus, transformación!

Michiru: Eterna Sailor Neptuno, transformación!

Haruka: Eterna Sailor Uranus, transformación!

Amy: Eterna Sailor Mercury, transformación!

Lita: Eterna Sailor Jupiter, transformación!

Hotaru: Eterna Sailor Saturn, transformación!

Setsuna: Eterna Sailor Plut, transformación!

Circonia: Vaya con que aquí se esconden. (Esto lo decía mientras las chicas salian de la casa de Serena con rumbo al parque#10 el cual solo había sido una trampa).

Sailor Uranus: Malditos que hacen aquí.

Farahon90: Tontas donde esta Sailor Moon

Sailor Venus: No lo sabemos

Sailor Jupiter: Prtotegeremos este planeta con nuestra vida.

Blacgalaxi: Mal, mal, mal, Tontas Scouts ya sabemos que esa chiquilla llamada Serena es Sailor Moon.

Sailor Setsuna: Que, se equivocan.

Farahon90: No fue facil decifrarlo ya que la protegen màs que a otros humanos, no se preocupen, ya pronto la tendremos.

Sailor Mars: Aque te refieres.

Sailor Saturn: Chicas el sujeto que asoma con ellos 2 no esta.

Sailor Mercury: Tienes razón Saturn, ¿Dónde esta su amigo?

Sailor Galaxi: Se fue a su deber (rien malvadamente)

Sailor Neptiun: Espera, osea que esto es una trampa.

Farahon90: Que comes que adivinas Sailor Neptiun.


	10. el secuestro de sailor moon

CAPITULO 10 EL SECUESTRO DE SAILOR MOON

Mientras tanto en casa de Serena

Circonia: Vaya con que dos nuevas guardianes.

Gurrero de la luna: Vete de aquí.

Guardian Moon: Tuxedo Mask llévatelas de aquí

Guerrero lunar: Como nos encontraste.

Circonia: No fue tan difícil (rie malvadamente)

Escudero Lunar: Maldita.

Serena: Tuxedo sacala a ella de aquí.

Tuxedo Mask:Pero…

Escudero de la luna: Vayanse los 3 ahora.

Serena: No ya estoy arta de huir, váyanse los dos, cuidala.

Tuxedo: Tengan cuidado.

(Tuxedo y Monica salen de la casa)

Monica: Ve ayudarla.

Darien: No Serena sabe por que hace las cosas.

Circonia: Vaya con que no nos equivocamos.

Serena: No Circonia por que no te muestras se que eres tò

Circonia: Vaya veo que eres astuta Sailor Moon

Serena: Eterna Sailor Moon, transformación!

Guardian Moon: Que hicsite.

Sailor Moon: No yo no soy cobarde y protegeré a mi gente

(En eso a parace Farahon90 atrás de Sailor Moon)

Sailor Galaxi: Gracias cguerreros de la luna.

Guardian Moon: Sueltala

Las Sailor ivan llegando

Sailor Galaxi: Si se muven la mato.

Sailor Moon: No se preocupen por mí mátenlas.

Sailor Uranus: Que hacemos.

Farahon90: Nada

Los 3 desaparecen con Sailor Moon

Guardian Moon: Serenaaaaaaaaaaa.

(Todos volvieron a su estado natural, y Darien y Monica ivan entrando)

Darien: Donde esta Serena.

Mina: Se la llevaron.

Haruka: Malditos nos tendieron una trampa

Taiky: Lo sabemos chicas

Ray: Maldicion no pudimos proteger a nuestra amiga

Setsuna: Hay que salvar a la Princesa, antes que le quiten lo que quieren

Amy: Seiya estas bien.

Seiya: No estoy bien se llevaron ami bombom.

Andruw: La rescataremos te lo aseguro Seiya.

Hotaru: Chicos si logran obtener lo que quieren correremos peligro.

Artemis: Chicos hay algo que deben saber.

Nicolas: Que Artemis.

Luna: Chicos Serena sabia que iva a suceder, pero no quiso decírselos, Seiya debajo de la cama de Serena hay 1 carta que escribió para ustedes.

Mina: Yo voy por ella.

(Mientras Mina se fue por la carta a la habitacion de Serena, en la guarida de los Villanos)


	11. la muerte de y la carta de Serena

CAPITULO 11 LA MUERTE DE CIRCONIA Y FARAHON90 Y LA CARTA DE SERENA

Mientras tanto en el algún lugar.

Circonia: Vaya que eres avil Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon: Que quieren de mí.

Farahon90: Solo los 3 objetos màs puros y sinseros que existen.

Sailor Moon:No los obtendrán de mi se los aseguro.

Blacgalaxi: No te preocupes Sailor Moon, no te pediremos el favor lo tomare por la fuerza.

Farahon90: Lo tomaras no puedes necesito su corazón puro

Circonia: Y yo su espejo de los sueños.

BlackGalaxi: Ya no los necesito, Mueran.

(Diciendo esto mata a Farahon90 y Circonia)

Sailor Moon: Quien eres y por que les hiciste eso.

BlackGalaxi: Mi nombre es Blackgaxi y el mate por que no los necesito para quietarte eso 3 objetos, A demás tù me ayudaras.

Sailor Moon: Nunca te ayudaría.

Blackgalaxi: Brazaltes saque los 3 objetos del cuerpo de Sailor Moon!

Una par de bolas de energía con gran potencia sacan los 3 objetos del cuerpo de Sailor Moon, volviéndola en su estado civil.

Serena: Mis amigos te derrotaran.

Queda inconciente y Blackgalaxi sonríe malvadamente.

Blackgalaxi: Vaya que objetos màs lindos, no te preocupes Sailor Moon pronto te uniras a mi.

Mientras tanto en casa de Serena.

Mina: Chicos aquí esta la carta

Haruka: Leela, que esperas.

Ray: Que la leea Seiya.

Luna: Amy porfavor leela.

Amy: De acuerdo (miro a ver a Seiya y el asintió con la cabeza).

_**Carta de Serena**_

_Amado Seiya y queridos amigos._

_No se los dije todo, pedon, yo sabia que iva a pasar esto, también sabia la identidad de los 3 encapuchados, uno era circonia, el segundo era Farahon90 y el 3ª era Blackgalaxi, es lo que quedo de la maldad Sailor Galaxia, ella lo sabia y me advirtió, pero no uqeria preocuparlos, ella busca los 3 objetos màs preciados, mi espejo de los sueños, mi corazón puro y mi semilla estelar, no se exactamente como los utilizara, pero lo que si se es queme volverá una de su aliadas, poravor no duden en atarme, mis ojetos no se como recuperalos todos solo se como recuperar mi corazón puro, y eso es facil de que lo recuperen, tendrán que luchar con lo que siempre lucho yo amor es lo màs fuerte que , perdón por no decirte, pero tu sabras como ayudarme siempre lo haces, chicas ustedes porfavor cuiden a Monic Blackgalaxi querra erirla para que el pequeño hijo de Darien, ya que con eso despertaría mi poder, porfavor no duden en atacarme, pero recuerden que siempre las apoyare, Chicos los quiero mucho, Seiya Te amo, recuerden no hay nada màs poderoso que el amor._

_Con cariño y amor Serena es decir Sailro Moon._

_P.D. ES UNA ORDEN DE SU PRINCESA._

Michiru: Entonces hay que pelear con ella.

Hotaru: Luna hay algo que no entiendo aque se refiere con los 3 objetos.

Artemis: Ella no atacara hasta volver oscura a Serena, es decir malvada.

Luna: Pero para que puedan deben descubrir como recuperar esos tres objetos.

Taiky: Osea que no tu lo sabes Luna

Luna: No solo se que el corazón puro se recupera con el gran amor que sienten por Serena como amiga, una vez que lo logren regresera al cuerpo de Serena, aunque no se si logre controlarla por completo, por mientras no atacarn hasta que vuelva totalmente malvado el cuerpo de Serena.


	12. la apriciond d sailor black

CAPITULO 12 LA APARICION DE SAILOR BLACK

Ha pasado 1 mes desde que Serena fue raptada por Blackgalaxi y ya solo faltaban unos segundos para convertirla en su aliada.

Blackgalaxi: Porfin e logrado convertir a Seilor Moon en mi aliada, bienvenida a la lado oscuro Sailor Black ahora vayamos a tacar a las Sailor Scouts

Sailor Blac: Si mi señora.

Mientras tanto en el templo HIJIKAWA

Haruka: Maldicion esa cobarde no se atreve a tacarnos aun y esto me esta desesperando.

Luna: Recuerden todos deben ir a luchar, Darien se quederan con su esposa aquí la protegeremos.

Lita: De acuerdo.

Michiru: Ha llegado la hora.

Mina: Recuerden debos luchar contra Serena con amor.

Taiky: Nos otros nos ocuparemos de Blackgalaxi.

Nicolas: Seiya tu tienes que ayudar a las chicas contra Serena.

Seiya: Lo se lo hare por ese gran amor que le tengo a mi bombom.

En ese momento en el parque #10

Blackgalaxi: Vamos ataca a todos los humanos Sailor Black.

Sailor Black: Bola Oscura!

(Todos las Sailors y los Guerreris llegaron a la batalla)

Sailor Uranus: Donde están tus amigos y quien eres.

Blackgalaxi. Me llamo Blackgalaxi y los otros dos tontos ya los mate no los necesito ahora tengo a la princesa de la luna baja mi dominio.

Guardian Moon: Te equivocas.

Blackgalaxi: Asi, Sailor Black atacalos.

Sailor Black: Si mi señora.

Guerrero lunar: No lo hagas porfavor


	13. rcuprando unade sailor moon

CAPITULO 13 RECUPERANDO UNA PARTE DE SAILOR MOON

Guardian Moon: Porfavor no lo hagas bombom.

Sailor Black: Al oir eso se detuvo, Osito (susurru)

Blackgalaxi: Vamos atacalos.

Sailor Venus recordó algo que serena les dijo muchas veces màs que como princesa soy su amiga.

Sailor Jupiter: Que te pasa Venus.

Sailor Venus: No peleare

Sailor Mars: Que haces debemos luchar con amor.

Sailor Mercury: Exacto con amor.

MIchiru: Entonces estamos luchando mal.

(Venus, Mercury, Saturn, Guardian Moon y Jupiter habían regresado a su forma civil)

Sailor Uranus que hacen las matara.

Mina: Serena eres una persona muy importante para mi.

Lita:Serena te queremos mucho.

Amy: Eres la que nos da ese brillo de amistad.

Hotaru: Aquella que salvo mi vida, te quiero Serena.

(todos los demás volvieron a su estado civil)

Blackgalaxi: Pero que rayos, que hacen, Sailor Black matalas

Pero Sailor Black no se movia

Sailor Black: Osito

Haruka: Vamos cabeza de bombom te quiero como una hermanita.

Michiru: Eres la que nos enseño el significado de la lealta de la amistad

Setsuna: Serena nos ayudaste a creer en nosotras.

Ray: Serena aunque siempre peleamos eres muy importante para mi

(Todo esto lo decían ientras Blackgalaxi los atacaba).

Tayki: Me ayudates a creer en el verdadero amor y en la verdadera amistad.

Andruw: Me enseñaste a no perder la esperanza.

Nicolas: Me enseñaste a no rendirme

Brandon: Serena eres mi gran amiga

Seiya: Bombom TE AMO (esto lo dice gritando)

(En ese momento de Blackgalaxi empiezan a Salir el corazon puro y el espejo de los sueños de Serena)

Sailor Black: Amigos, Seiya(Serena tenia una lucha interna en la que empezaba a ganar sus sentimientos, ya que Blackgalaxi creyo que contener esos 3 objetos podía dominar a Serena, pero no era asi ya que lo que no tomo encuenta es la energia pura llena de amor de Serena)

Blackgalaxi: Pero que rayos.

(Sailor Black volvió a ser Serena)

Blackgalaxi: Jamas obtendrán la semilla estelar de la princesa de la Luna, no se como lo supieron, pero no importa sin su Semilla estelar no podrá luchar y diciendo esto desapareció)

Seiya: Bombom

Todos: Serena

Brandon: Hay que irnos de aquí (todos se fueron al templo Hijikawa, Seiya iva cargando a Serena).


	14. recupracion y revelacion de serena

CAPITULO 14 LA RECUPERACION Y REVELACION DE SERENA

En el templo Hijikawa

Luna: Chicos lograron recuperar a Serena.

Ami: Si Luna, pero aun no su semilla estelar.

Artemis no se preocupen estará bien

Haruka: Como dices eso sin su Semilla morirá.

Brandon: No hay que perder las esperanzas.

En la habitación de Ray ella y Seiya cuidaban de Serena, Serena empieza reaccionar con dificultad.

Seiya: Bombom

Serena.O-si-to

Ray: Les avisare a los demás (chicos Serena despertó)

Todos fueron con Serena.

Serena: Ho-la chi-cos

Mina: Sere descansa

Luna: Serena sabes como recuperar tu semilla

Serena: Si luna (ya estaba un poquito mejor).

Haruka: Como cabeza de bombom.

Serena: Eterna….

Amy: Que haces Serena.

Setsuna: No puedes estas débil.

Artemis: Confiemos en Serena.

Michiru: De acuerdo.

Serena: Confien en mi, Eterna Sailor Moon.

Eterna Sailor Moon: Porfavor Tranformense.

Tayki: Serena que planeas.

Eterna Sailor Moon: La única manera que existía ya lo hice yo

Todos: Que!

Luna: No te entiendo Serena.

Eterna Sailor Moon: Cuando me raptaron sabia lo que querían asi que para mantenerme bien concentre en mi Semilla toda mi Energia, ella creyo sacar los 3 objetos de mi, pero no fue asi, también le di energía a mi corazón y a mi espejo, para cuando ella los sacara pareciera que también estaba mi semilla estelar, aunque pudo convertirme en Sailor Black no era totalmente controlada, pero si me atacaban con sus poderes entonces si las iva atacar, pero hubo alguien que entiendo mi carta.

Todas ven a Mina ya que Seiya tampoco la había entendido, Sailor Moon volvió a su forma civil.

Haruka: Mina como rayos es que solo tu la entendiste.

Mina: Es que en la carta que mando me dijo que ami siempre me importo mas su amistad, luego en la carta que nos dejo lo recalco varias veces amor, cuando la iva a usar mi ataque, me quede pensando y lo entendí.

Lita: Entonces esa era la clave luchar como nosotras mismas.

Serena: Si, pero no se los podía poner solo asi, ya que si lo hacia lo harian sabiéndolo y no entendiéndolo, ademas primero soy su amiga y luego su princesa.

Setsuna: Y sabes cuando atacara.

Serena: Si atacara 15 dias antes que nasca el hijo de Darien, se que hara pequeños ataques como advertencia, pero por ahora estaremos tranquilos, solo hay que acudir aquellos ataques.

Michiru: Igual tù lo haras.

Serena: No si lo hago sabra que tengo mi semilla y por el momento es que crea que estoy inconciente.

Seiya: Bombom, yo me quedare contigo.

Brandon: Serena, me alegra que estes bien.

Hotaru: Y donde te esconderas Serena.

Serena: Por ahora me pondré una peluca, para poder salir ir a ensayar, pero mis conciertos las tendre que cancelar.

Haruka: Pueden quedarse con nosotras.

Serena: Les recomiendo no anden solas, ya que conoce sus verdaderas identidades.

Asi pasaron 7 meses y aunque Blackgalaxi atacaba, las Seilor lograban herirla un opquito aunque no se explicaba como lograban dañarla, pero se alegraba por que creía que Sailor moon estaba muerta.

Monica: Hola chicas.

Serena: Hola Monica

Darien: Como va la escuela chicos.

Mina: Me ire a extraordinario de matematicas y Serena ya no estará conmigo.

Lita: Los maestros adelantaron los exámenes por la graduación asi que la ultima semana de próximo mes nos graduamo y la próxima semana terminan las clases.

Ray: Pero al parecer Mina se quedara una semana màs si no pasa el examen de amtematicas.

(Todas Rien).

Amy: Yo la ayudare a estudiar.

Mina: Simepre eres buena conmigo Amy.

Haruka: Y tu cabeza de bombom.

Serena: Yo recupere las clases perdidas, le dijimos a los profeseres que me dio sarampión y pues mepuse al dia en una semana, y mis proyectos estuvieron geniales.

Michiru: Y ya pensaron en que estudiaran, cuando salgan.

Amy: Si yo estudiare Medicina en la universidad de Tokio

Lita: Yo gastronomía.

Taiky: Yo estudiare Medicina con Amy.

Serena: Yo estudiare diseño. Y danza

Seiy: Yo Teatro.y musica

Mina: Yo Musica y danza

Ray: Yo estudiare para sacerdotista y teatro

Setsuna: Vaya.

(Andruw es un licenciado en sistemas computacionales y nicolas es un gran contador, y pues Brandon es un gran diseñador).

Hotaru: Vaya que tienen claro lo que quieren hacer.y todos estsales estudiaran en Tokio.

Seiya: Bueno de hecho ya presentamos los exámenes y pues desntro de 2 semanas salen nuestros resultados.

Serena: Pero yo me ire de gira en vacaciones por la obra de película.

Monica: que bien chicos.

Darien: Me da gusto muchachos, Nosotros nos iremos a estados unidos a vivir cuando nuestro hijo tenga un mes.

Setsuna: Y que pasara con Tokio de cristal.

Luna: Que han decidido muchachos.

Serena: Quieres que les diga Darien.

Darien: No Serena, yo lo are. Chicos eh decidido que no quiero que se forme Tokio de cristal, sin embargo, se que debo gobernar como el soberano de la tierra, y Monica y yo lo aremos, pero no por ahora, hasta que el momento llegue.

Artemis: A que se refieren.

Serena: Que el formara su propio castillo, pero primero quiere que su hijo lleve una vida normal.

Andruw: Que bueno Darien y respetamos sus decicon.

Monica: Chicos creo que se rompió la fuente..

Mina: Pero te falta una semana.


	15. el nacimiento del hijo de Darien

CAPITULO 15 EL NACIMIENTO DEL HIJO DE DARIEN Y LA MUERTE DE BLACKGALAXI

Darien: Al hospital.

Serena: Hotaru, quedate con ellos y forma un campo de energía, para protegerlos.

Hotaru: Si Serena.

Serena; Taikyy Nicolas ustedes también vayan con ellos como escuderos podrán ayudarlos, los demás a repaarnos.

Todos: Si

Todos se dirigieron en el hospital.

Darien: Serena, pueden congelar el tiempo.

Serena: Lo se, pero sera hasta que tu hijo empieze a nacer, Setsuna cuando te indique, darien no sueltes a Monica si no se congelara también.

Setsuna y Darien: Si

Todos estaban en el hospital.

Serena: Ahora chicos, Eterna Sailor Moon!

Ray: Eterna Sailor Mars, transformación!

Mina: Eterna Sailor Venus, transformación!

Michiru: Eterna Sailor Neptuno, transformación!

Haruka: Eterna Sailor Uranus, transformación!

Amy: Eterna Sailor Mercury, transformación!

Lita: Eterna Sailor Jupiter, transformación!

Hotaru: Eterna Sailor Saturn, transformación!

Setsuna: Eterna Sailor Plut, transformación!

Seiya: Guardian Moon!

Brandon: Guerrero Lunar!

Taiky: Escudero Lunar!

Andruw: Guerrero de la luna!

Nicolas: Escudero de la luna!

Eterna Sailor Moon: Plut, ahora.

: Eterna Sailor Plut: Congelamiento del tiempo!

En la sala de parto

Monica: Darien.

Escudero de la luna: Escudo de la luna!

Escudero Lunar: Escudo de la luna!

Eterna Sailor Saturn: Campo de energía!

Blackgalaxi: Pero como estas viva, si no tienes tu semilla estelar.

Eterna Sailor Moon: Ya vez con la fuerza del amor todo se logra.

Blackgalaxi, malditas Bolas negras!

Eterna Sailor Mars: Yama fulminente de marte!

Eterna Sailor Mercury: Agua envolvedora de mercurio!

Eterna Sailor Jupiter: Hojas con truenos de jupiter!

Eterna Sailoe Venus: Abrazo de amor de venus!

Eterna Sailor Uanus: Tierra temblante de uranus!

Eterna Sailor Neptiun: Maremoto con remolino de Neptuno!

Mintras ellas peleaban ya eran las 10 de la noche y el pequeño nació.

Eterna: Sailor Saturn: Porfin

Darien: Y ahora que.

Escuderos: No hagan nada cuidalos, estaremos aquí.

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla.

Eterna Sailor Moon: Tienes mucho poder y lograste lastímame(pero que es esto, volvió a su forma civil)

Eterna Sailor Venu: Que paso.

Serena: No lo se (ya es hora)

Blackgalaxi: Si tu hora de morir.

Todas: Serena (pero empezó abrillar)

Serena: Sailor Cosmo transformación!

Blackgalaxi: Pero como?

Sailor cosmo: Por que ya no lo podras evitar,(en eso llegaron los guerreros que faltaban, incluso Tuxedo masck.

Blackgalaxi: Malditos guerrero de la luna. Rayo de energía (este rayo iva dirigido al hospital.

Sailor Saturn: Campo de energía! (Tuxedo mask se convirtió en el principio endimyon.

Principe Endikyon: Ya no haras nada.

Sailor Cosmo: Ahora chicas.

Eterna Sailor Mars: Yama fulminente de marte!

Eterna Sailor Mercury: Agua envolvedora de mercurio!

Eterna Sailor Jupiter: Hojas con truenos de jupiter!

Eterna Sailoe Venus: Abrazo de amor de venus!

Eterna Sailor Uanus: Tierra temblante de uranus!

Eterna Sailor Neptiun: Maremoto con remolino de Neptuno!

Eterna Sailor Plut: Mega grito mortal!

Eterna Sailor Saturno: Daga destuctura!

Sailor Cosmos: Brillo de curación, lunaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

Guardian Moon: Espada de amor!

Guerrero Lunar: Espada de la amistad!

Geurrero de la Luna: Espada de la esperanza!

Escudero Lunar: Escudo de la paz!

Escudero de la luna: Escudo de la bondad!

Principe Endimyon: Espada de la Tierra!

(Todos los ataque fueron dirigidos al msmo tiempo ahcia Blakgalaxi)

Balckgalaxi: , como

Sailor cosmo: Nunca tuviste mi semilla estelar, esa siempre la tuve yo.

Blackgalaxi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO (DESAPARECIO.)

Sailor cosmo: Se acabo chicos.

Bueno Paso un mes, la chicas se graduaban, cada quien se alistaba a su rumbo, no antes dejar de asistir al bautizo del pequeño DarienJr. Chicba Tachi.


	16. bautizo y dspedidas

CAPITULO 16 BAUTIZO Y DESPEDIDAS

Haruka: No que ivan a estudiar todos en la universidades de Tokio

Serena: Era el plan, pero decidimo realizar nuestros sueños.

Michiru: Nuestros?

Mina: Si, ya que mi sueño es de todas y el sueño de todas es el mio.

Hotaru: Yo me quedare con papà Haruka y mamà Michiru.

Setsuna: Volvere a las puertas del tiempo.

Amy: Yo me ire a Alemania a estudiar medicina

Taiky: Yo me voy con Amy.

Lita: Yo me quedo aquí en Tokio a estudiar gastronomía

Ray: Yo también me quedo en Tokio.

Mina: Yo me voy a Londres con Brando.

Serena: Si de hecho nosotros 4 nos vamos a Londres.

Michiru: ues les deso suerte.

Monica: Nosotros nos vamos a Estado Unidos mañana.

Darien: De hehco todos nos vamos mañana.

En el bautizo.

Padre: Porfavor Sr. Chiba le da el pequeño al padrino.

Darien: Si padre. (se lo da a Andruw).

Padre: Ahora Srta. Serena Tsukino, puede rociar el agua bendita al pequeño (serena le tire un poquito de agua bendita en la frente al pequeño Darienjr.

Padre: Ante los Ojos de dios este pequeño asido bautizado.

En la fiesta entre amigos.

Andruw: Y van a regresar,

Seiya: Si

Amy: Si

Darien: Si en vacaciones.

Ray: Chicas y Luna y Artemis.

Mina: Hay Ray, pues vienen con nosotras verdad Sere.

Serena: Si.

Todos durmieron en la mansión de Haruka y avian alquilado una limosina para que todos se fueran, Ya había amanecido.

Haruka: Chicos la limosina llego

Serena: Oye Haruka y ustedes donde iran..

Michiru: Nos quedaremos en Tokio.

Lita: Que bien

Setsuna: Chicos me voy feliz viaje

Seiya: Espera antes que se nos vayamos hay algo que quiero quepresencien.

Ray: Que Saiya.

Seiya: Bombom, Quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo,(saco una cajita que tenia una media luna de diamantes).

Serena: Osito, esta bellísimo este anillo y claro que acepto casarme contigo.

Todos: Felicidades Serena.

Haruka: Y cuando Sere la boda.

Seiya: Pues no se, pero creo que seria capaz de esperar 10 años para cazarme con mi bombom.

Serena: Nos casaremos cuando terminemos la universidad.

Mina: Es mucho tiempo.

Todos: Mina!

Seiya: bombom, estoy de acuerdo, te amo.

Serena: Te amo.

Setesuna: Ahora si me marcho (se tranforma en Sailro plut y desaparece).

Michiru: Ahra todos vamosnos.

Haruka: Yo hice que llevaran mi coche ayer, para ir con ustedes y luego poder regresar.

Todos se subieron a la limosina y en 20 minutos ya habían llegado:

Vuelo con destino a Estados Unidos favor de a bordar por la puerta 8.

Darien: Ese es nuestro vuelo.

Monica Adios chicos.

Todos le se depsiden de los 3 y suben a su Avion, que despego 5 minutos después.

Vualo con destino a Alemania favor de abordar por la puerta 2

Taiky: Chicos, cuídense, Serena gracias.

Amy: Hasta pronto chicas, vendremos en vacaciones.

Todos los despiden y lo 2 suben a su avión que despego en 5 minutos.

Ray: Serena, cuidate y llamanos.

Lita: Sere, atodos les hice algo para llevar, pero ati te hice algo especial.

Serena: Gracias Lita por los pastelitos de chocolate.

Vuelo con destino a Londres favor de abordar por la puerta 4

Seiya: Adios chicos.

Brando: Cuidense.

Mina: Hasta pronto.

Serena: Nos veremos en vacaciones

Todos se despidesn y los 4 suben a su avión que despego en 5 minutos.

Hotaru: Los estrare a todos.

Nicolas: Vamonos chicos

Los 7 se subieron al auto de Haruka y se fueron , dejaron a Nicolas y Ray en el templo Hikaua, a Andruw en su casa, a Lita en su departamento y ellas 3 se fueron a la mancion katenou.


	17. Llendo a sus dsstinos

CAPITULO 17 LLEGANDO A SUS DESTINOS

En el aeropuerto de Estados Unidos.

Monica: Vamos anuestra casa Darien.

Darien: Claro, acaso creías que iba a dejar que mi hijo y mi esposa vivieran en un departamento.

(Llegan a una casa de 2 pisos color verde)

Monica: Es hermosa.

Darien: En el segundo piso hay 3 recamaras, 1 baño, 1 biblioteca, y abajo hay otro baño, y ademas tiene un gran patio, con mucho juegos para nuestro hijo.

Monica: Fabuloso, lo besa acuesta al pequeño en su cuarto y ellos se van a descansar en la suya,

En el aeropuerto de Alemania

Amy: Donde nos quedaremos Taiky

Taiky: Pues un departamento que rente cerca del campus, tiene 2 recamaras una para ti y una para mí.

Amy: Fantastico. (llegan al departamento.

Taiky: Esta bellizimo, Te amo Amy.

Am: Si y yo tambien Te amo Taiky.

En el aeropuerto de Londres.

Mina: Donde nos quedaremos.

Seiya: En la casa de Brandon y de Serena.

Serena: Si es una casa que compramos juntos, para que pudiera tener seguridad.

Brando: Si y es grande tiene 6 cuarto, 2baños.

Serena: Es de 3 pisos (en eso llegan a la casa.

Luna: Buno yo dormiré en el segundo piso al igual que Serena y Mina y ustedes 3 en el tercer piso.

Todos: De acuerdo.

**Fin d la segunda parte**


End file.
